Oral Fixation
by keveddlover
Summary: Kevin has this thing for chewing on things. Anythig! You could hardly ever catch him without somthing in his mouth. Edd is tired of holding back and gives him a reason to enjoy his 'mouth' obsession. This is a Normal Kevin and Reverse Edd one shot! Rated M for oral activities! Thank you for reading love!


I guess everyone could say I have a problem. Nat and Jackson are used to it now sence theve known me like a brother for years and years. But Edd pointed it out to the entire school and now every time I have somthing in my mouth, I get fucked with. I know its all just a joke, but its embracing. An oral fixation is what its called. I dont know why it started but some time around seventh grade I started chewing on everything and anything, other than gum, I cant stand that shit!

Nat pervs about it. Saying I should munch on Edds dick to chill him out. Jackson just ignores it. But if I ask him to give me somthing he will. He brought me a binky once... Ya that fight ended with both of us with black eyes. Edd will come out of fucking no where while im day dreaming in class and yank my pen or whatever im chewing on that day, out of my mouth and tell me to pay attention. Asshole nerd...

"Hay pumpkin!" I turn around to see Edd walking twords me with a smirk. Great.

"What do you want Dork?" I go to bend down to pick up my wrench and am quickly met with a sharp slap to the ass. "Hay dude! What the fucks your problem!" He laughs as I get in his face. He flicks my nose.

"I just so happened to over hear what Nathan was talking about today. 'Take that sharpy out of your mouth and go gargle Mr. Shark's dick' and as I recall, all you did was blush. I want you to tell me two things love. One, when did you spine fall out. Two, you want me dont you? The little dork from across the street makes your body feel tingly, correct?"

He has me leaning further and further against my bike as he presses into me. Hes right, when did I lose my guts? This whole mouth shit is becoming a problem. My mouth starts to water when he takes my hand and shoves it into his pants. My fingers twitch against his impressive length. Edd grabs me by my protruding bangs and yanks me to the ground.

"Pumpkin~" He mocks, "Your blushing~" Why cant I stand back up? Were in my driveway, where everyone can see us! What if Nazz or Eddy or someone else saw! Why does this just turn me on more?

"Get up. Show me to your room."

When I turn around to Edd, im pushed to my knees and am face to face with his naked member only a toungs length away. I break my gaze from it and look up at Edd. Hes smirking with his teath showing. Fucking Hot. This is not fucking happening to me.

"What are you waiting for jock? You just love having somthing in your mouth so put your fetish to good use!"I looked back down at my task. It... it wouldnt hurt anything would it? "Come on! Maybe it will be so good that you will have the problem fucked right out of you! Its just like a marker, do what you normally do."

I grab his dick with caution, not shure of myself. This is so weird. What if Nat or Jackson walk in!? They both have a key! My thougts are interrupted by Edd pushing my cheeks inward. "Open. Toung out." I do as im told. He keeps his fingers on my cheeks as he rubs the salty tip on my toung. Its not a bad taste, kinda like salty watermelon. I couldn't help but moan when he rubs my lips with his precum. When did Edd get this bold?

"God Kevin. When did you become my bitch?"

He slowly sinks all the way into my mouth, groaning when I swipe my toung on the vain. "Fuck ya! Keep your lips puckered Pumpkin. Ohhh~" Hes keeps still. I turn my brain off. I keep a tight lip lock around his cock and slither my toung around all I can reach. When I feel him tug at my bangs, I know he wants more. I slowly start to go back and forth, building up a rhythm, and in the process, I can feel myself becoming addicted.

"Ya Pumpkin, thats it. Little more effort... Ohhmmm right there! Look at me. I want to watch you~" I quicken my pace at his request. My cheeks burn from the pressure of the suction. Well that and the embarrassment. Before I look up, I pull all the way back. He doesn't look to pleased. Right as he goes to grab my head, I take him all the way down until I can feel his trimmed pubes against my nose. His face mergers from pissed to the most relaxed ive ever seen him. Mouth ajar, head down, eyes dead fixed on me. Absolutely sexy. I wonder how I look?

"Kevin~" Oh that sound. That breathing moan of my name. I quickly bob my head on my new toy, taking in all the grunts and sighs that escape Edd. I accidentally bit down when Edd starts thrusting back at me. But instead of him freaking out, he gasps and his knees buck. Placing a hand on his naked ass to keep him balanced, I test my new grounds out.

With my free hand, I hold his length and begin to nibble on the sides. He bucks again but my hand hold him. By the lude noise streaming like a song from his mouth, I now know why he fucked with me about it in school. "I drove you crazy in school didnt I? You couldn't stand the sight of me sucking and biting all over anything could you?" He looks down at me, smiling, and nods his head. Im in control now.

"Sit down Dork." I slid over to him on my knees and immediately assault his twiching cock. My pace is fast even though it hurts a little. Now the roughness of his voice was gone. He sounded like the original dork I grew up with. "K-Kevin! Im going to cum! Fuck! Oh please!" I snaped out of my thoughs and started deep throating him again.

"There!"

"Oh!"

"OHHH!"

KEVIN!"

Pure Edd drizzled down the back of my throat. I keep sucking till hes a squirming mess. When I pull away and sit down, im pushed onto my back by a Cheshire cat grinning Edd. Well hes back to normal fast...

"My my Pumpkin~" He whispers in my ear. "Your mouth truly is skilled. You will be putting that to work for me when I desire release. Thank you verry much for your service." With as much care as i think he can manage, he kisses me. "Mabye if your a good boy ill even return the favor~" He stood and walked twords the door. "I will be seeing you soon MY Pumpkin. Have a good night." And with that, hes gone.

.

.

.

I cant wait till next time!

**So embracing to wright! On to the next plot bunny! Disclaimer :like realy? Me own this show? Ya, no, it would be filled with smutty smut smut alll the time! Obviously I dont own anything or make profit! **


End file.
